Simple Things
by pleione-x
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks walks in Grimmauld Place and finds Remus Lupin taking a nap. Fluffy.


Nymphadora Tonks was in Grimmauld Place during her spare afternoon and hoped to see her friend, well maybe not just a friend for her. Alright she was in love with Remus Lupin. She knew where he would be and she well intended to go see him, maybe bother him a little. She was sure she was bothering him sometimes but he never said it out loud. He was nice with her, teasing too. Yes, he was surprisingly teasing sometimes – she doubted he knew how flirtatious he sounded sometimes.

She walked up the stairs and directly went to the library. She thought she'd find him reading a book, as usual. He was really sexy when he read a book – that was one of the reason she loved spending time with him in the library. That and his kind heart, his cleverness and many other things. When she walked across the room she saw he wasn't sitting on the settee, he was laying, eyes closed. _Damn._ He was adorable. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. She had already had the occasion of seeing him asleep and she'd never get tired of looking at him. She kneeled in front of him and tried not to make a sound.

"Nymphadora, I know you're looking at me." He said but he did not open his eyes.

"How do you know it's me?" Tonks said frowning. She ran her fingers through his hair and he didn't say anything about it, nor did he open his eyes.

"There's no one else who smell like raspberries." He said with a small smile on his face but his eyes were still closed. Tonks knew the full moon was just the night before so he was really tired.

"I smell like –"

"Raspberries. Lavender, sometimes too. I think it's your shampoo."

"Oh." Tonks managed to say. It wasn't even a word. She was touched that he noticed that kind of things because she was sure he was the only one to notice something as insignificant as her scent. But that was _so_ Remus. He always noticed the little thing, the small thing that no one would notice, Remus would. He was caring and attentive. She decided to climb on the sofa and she lay just next to him.

"What are you –" He said as he opened his eyes.

"Shhh" Tonks said and she got closer to him. His hands found her waist and she smiled because she doubted he had even realized it.

"You shouldn't – "

"How about we just spend a nice quiet time together before the Weasley kids invade this house?"

"But –"

"Tell me you _want_ me to move away." Tonks said. She was not feeling confident when she said these words but she really doubted that he didn't want her to spend time with him. They had been getting closer every time they spent time together. It was simple gestures like touching knees, or brushing fingers, staring eyes and teasing smiles.

Remus tightened his hold on her and even got her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want you to fall." He whispered in her ear. Tonks smiled and blushed madly.

"Oh."

"Did you just fancy a little nap?" Remus asked his eyes closed again, nuzzling her hair.

"Well, yes and I was hoping … you know… that you'd fall in love with me… maybe." Tonks said avoiding his eyes but gazing his jaw that she was stroking with the tip of her fingers.

"That's unlikely to happen," Remus said and she was sure her heart had just broke. "because I'm already in love with you, Nymphadora. Unless you'll make me fall in love with you over and over again, which I'm sure you'll manage to do." Remus had just said he was in love with her. _In love._ _With her._ _In love with her._

Tonks looked at him, he was smiling. She was at a loss of words. So she did what she had wanted to do since such a long time: she kissed him. And he kissed her back. It was like their lips were meant to meet each other. She ran her fingers through his hair and his hand was on her side and fondling the showing skin between her t shirt and her jean. After some minutes, Remus tried to speak but Nymphadora kept kissing him, or his jaw.

"What if… someone comes in" Remus managed to say between kisses.

"Obliviate them." She answered and he chuckled against her lips. He took his wand from his pocket and waved at it. The door shut and a huge cupboard moved against the door.

"In that case I'd rather not be disturbed." He said and he kissed her. If she had known she would have kissed him a long time ago. Tonks couldn't help but smile and she backed away just to look at him while stroking his jaw and then his hair. "You see? That's one of the reasons why I tried really hard not to kiss you." Tonks raised her eyebrows. "I was afraid I would never stop if I started." He said and he gave her one tender kiss, cupping her face in his hand.

"Well, I don't think it's a problem, Remus." She said after a small peaceful silence. She kissed him again, and she loved everything about kissing him.

Then, Remus eased Tonks on her back and he stayed on his side, playing with her hair and tracing lines of her face, her nose, her jawline.

"I'm starting to think that you only take naps for me to join you." Tonks said cheekily.

"Indeed, it's not our first nap together. I think the first time was when we went back from a mission and we fell asleep in the living room, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Sirius made fun of us for a week because when we woke up we were in each other's arms."

"About that," Remus started sheepishly. "I think it was slightly my fault."

"Care to explain?" Tonks asked trying not to grin.

"Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I fell asleep too, and I woke up – if you can say that I was _awake_ – and I just put my arm around you and I think you just got closer to me. This explains the position we had in the morning."

"You fancied me back then?"

"I… I mean I…"

"You fancied me." Tonks said grinning.

"But it's complicated, Nymphadora. You know what I am, I'm not good enough for you."

"Funny because the way you kiss me says the exact contrary." She said and she gave him a small kiss.

"But I'm poor, and too old for you."

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to reject you now? Am I supposed to say 'oh merlin, you're right. Sorry for kissing you I regret.'"?

"Some would."

"And do you think I would?"

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm trying to make you be reasonable."

"I've never be the reasonable one."

"Really? because I thought the bunny ears were very reasonable after the last meeting."

"You saw me?" Tonks shouted.

"Yes, so did Molly. She asked me why you were wearing pink and doing stuffs like this and I doubt she liked my answer."

"What did you answer?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said that pink was obviously a colour that suited you very well, and that represented the most your bubbly personality. She said that red hair or blonde would do the same and I answered that you were unique so an original colour was perfect for you, no matter what it was."

"What did she say?"

"She rolled her eyes." Remus said laughing lightly.

"You don't mind my pink hair, then?"

"Fishing for compliment, are we?" Remus asked and he kissed her nose. "You know I love your pink hair. I also love the red when you're angry – even more when it's because I call you Nymphadora –" Remus added with a chuckle "and I also love when I can see a bit of your natural colour through your pink hair when you're a bit tired."

"It's funny how sometimes you just manage to make me feel pretty." Tonks said and laughed child-likely.

"But you are pretty and beautiful." Remus said.

Tonks blushed and Remus laughed before he kissed her again.

"I love you." He whispered smiling against her lips between two kisses.

* * *

_Hey! I hope you like it :) __I had the idea a few days ago so I wrote it. _Don't hesitate to review to tell me what you think of it :)

_The amazing **image** of this one shot can be found on **deviant art** :** burdge-bug**.deviant /art/Tonks-shape-of-my-heart-179393660 If you haven't look at her drawings yet: just go on her page because they're all amazingly great!_**  
**


End file.
